


Forced

by iLouisLube



Series: Forced [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLouisLube/pseuds/iLouisLube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been very stressed lately, and one day he stumbles home from a night out and snaps. </p><p>The boys reaction?</p><p>If he is going to have a tantrum and act like a baby, then they may as well go all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

Chapter One:

"Louis, what are you doing?!" Niall screamed as he rushed to the older lad, in a blind panic, embarrassment rising to his cheeks. Louis was stood i the corner backstage, a young teenage employer pressed tightly against the wall as Lou complained and intimidated him about something unimportant.

"This idiot got my tea order wrong! I hate coffee, Niall you know I hate coffee!" Louis shouted as he slammed the foam cup onto the table they were stood near, causing the black liquid to fly out and splat onto the counter. It wasn't unusual for Louis to have a tantrum about not getting his own way, it was a surprise though, that he was doing it in public. He usually only ever snapped at one of the boys, mainly Harry as their relationship was going through a rough patch. 

Harry never did handle situations with Louis well, he just loved the boy too much to be able to put his foot down and tell Louis to stop. It was hard for the other boys to watch, but was soon becoming a normal thing for them. 

It took Niall a few attempts and a lot of swearing on both parts, before he successfully dragged Louis away from the cowering teen. 

"Louis Tomlinson, what are you thinking? This is seriously bad, you can't just scream at random strangers an-" Apparently, Louis didn't think he needed this little talk with Daddy Direction, as he stalked off, probably to look for his next victim to make him his tea.

Harry slumped further down in his chair, head in hands. 

"Hey, it's alright bud." Liam comforted as he slouched down next to the sullen lad, a comforting hand on his back. 

"It's not though Liam, he has been acting like this for months! I just, I don't know how to get through to him Li, he won't even listen to me!" 

Liam looked thoughtful for a few minutes, silence settling upon the boys. 

"He has been very stressed lately. We just need to find out why..." Liam trailed off as he glanced up at the two other boys, waiting for any other input. 

"He used to have a smoke with Zayn when he was stressed, and as we all know he can't do that anymore..." Niall sighed. The boys don't really talk about Zayn leaving the band, it is too much for all of them. They were 5 brothers, facing the world until some sleazy man who still calls himself by childish names grabbed him. I mean come on, who calls themselves Naught Boy when they are closer to the age of 40 than 30. 

"He needs Zayn. We all need Zayn Liam!" Harry burst out, trying to hold in the sobs from escaping his lips since they were still in public. 

Later that day, Harry was sat on his laptop trying to catch up on episodes of Pretty Little Liars, when he had a sudden urge to research about stress revilers. He badly wanted to help Louis, but he didn't know how.

He certainly wasn't prepared for what he found out. 

 

(Longer chapters later and Zayn will be in this book, sorry if that made anyone emotional ^ it just fit in the book, kay')


End file.
